


Eres mi luz

by IndigoHood



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, no encontré un fic parecido en español así que hice el mío ahre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoHood/pseuds/IndigoHood
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la separación de Killua y Gon.Un día Killua recibe una llamada de Gon únicamente mencionando que lo esperaría en la ciudad más cercana a Isla Ballena. El albino sabiendo que no puede decirle que no al moreno del cual lleva enamorado desde niños, decide reunirse con un amigo de la infancia sin saber lo que le espera.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Eres mi luz

Era una noche tranquila. Killua se encontraba caminando de regreso a la modesta habitación que rentó junto con Alluka en un hostal sencillo. El albino se transportaba silenciosamente por las obscuras calles de la ciudad, ya había anochecido desde hace un rato y a pesar de que la noche es perfecta para un ataque sorpresa, Killua caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin preocupaciones sobre algún percance, más bien lo que en ese momento le atormentaba era el hecho de que dejó a Alluka con su antigua maestra, Biscuit.

Desde hace unas semanas Killua se encontró con la cazadora profesional en la ciudad donde residía momentáneamente, cuando la reconoció y fue a saludarla, Biscuit comenzó a contarle sobre sus aventuras en el continente obscuro junto con Kurapika y Leorio. Por su parte, Killua le presentó a su pequeña hermana y después de recibir unos cuantos golpes por insultar a la mayor, esta le propuso enseñarle nen a la joven Zoldyck.

Killua confiaba que su hermanita estaba en buenas manos pero solo para asegurarse, él estuvo todo el tiempo junto a Alluka como apoyo. Y por ende, claro que no pudo evitar recordar que hace más de cuatro años él mismo junto con Gon trataban de aprender a usar nen de la misma forma. Por los recuerdos que esto le trajo a Killua no pudo evitar embozar una débil sonrisa mientras agachaba el rostro para que sus mechones lograran tapar algo del rubor en su rostro. No había día en el que no recordara al moreno y no sabía si eso es lo que quería o no. Sin embargo, lo que pudo comprender a lo largo del tiempo es que ahora entendía perfectamente que las sensaciones que su amigo de la infancia le hacía sentir eran algo más que amistad, después de varios largos años lo comprendió. Nadie podía culparlo por su confusión cuando solo era un niño de 12 años que experimentó por primera vez un lazo de amor fuera del círculo familiar, era lógico que ese lazo fuera difícil de romper, ya que a pesar de tomar caminos diferentes a los de Gon, esos sentimientos seguirían a flote y se resistían a hundirse. Por esto mismo una parte de Killua temía que lo que sentía por el moreno no cambiara nunca a pesar de ya no verlo, pero prefería mantener a su amigo como un ser platónico a confesarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, es esa la razón por la que a lo largo de docenas de cartas y mensajes mandados, los dos cazadores nunca han tocado el tema. Soltó un chasquido con la lengua y siguió su camino. No era momento para fantasear, debía pensar que lo que haría estos días que no estará junto Alluka pues al contrario de las forma en que Biscuit los trató cuando eran sus estudiantes, con su hermana menor era muy paciente y cuidadosa por lo que las dos mujeres decidieron disfrutar unos cuantos días solo para chicas como premio por el esfuerzo de la menor y eso claramente no incluía a Killua. Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta su celular escarabajo sonó. Killua puso cara de fastidio hasta que vio el nombre de la persona en la pantalla del celular. Para su sorpresa y como si lo hubiera invocado, era Gon el que estaba del otro lado de la llamada. Killua quedó perplejo ante la pantalla de su celular, el moreno en los años que llevaban teniendo una amistad a distancia jamás llamaba ya sea por seguridad de ambos o simplemente porque su amigo no era una persona que usara muy seguido este medio de comunicación, pensó el albino.

Killua estaba indeciso si responder o no ante la llamada de su mejor amigo, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. No entendía la razón por la que Gon le llamara ya que generalmente él se comunicaba mediante cortas cartas en las que contaba sus aventuras viajando y aprendiendo más habilidades o de vez en cuando también recibía de su amigo una foto de él en algún rincón inhóspito o junto a Mito-san en Isla Ballena, pero eso sucedía escasamente, más o menos una cada tres o cuatro meses. Por esto Killua no encontraba razón para una llamada. De pronto un pensamiento fugaz y nostálgicamente familiar entró a su cabeza, pudiera ser que Gon esté en peligro o alguien que no conocía los métodos de comunicación entre ellos dos se encontrara llamando porque algo le sucedió al moreno y necesitaran de su ayuda, comenzó a preocuparse. El corazón de Killua se detuvo un milisegundo al recordar el cuerpo de su amigo gravemente herido que ya no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir por lo que rápidamente contestó la llamada y se colocó el celular en la oreja.

-… ¿Killua? –Una suave voz contestó del otro lado del celular.

-Sí –Afirmó Killua con cautela.

-¡KILLUUAA! –Era claramente la voz de Gon. El albino no lo diría en voz alta pero había extrañado la forma en que su amigo decía su nombre a pesar de lo estrepitoso que solía ser. Killua se separó unos cuantos centímetros del celular para no quedar sordo. -¡Pensé que no contestarías, tardaste en responder y me estaba preocupando! –siguió el moreno con un tierno tono de verdadera preocupación.

-¡Idiota, casi me rompes el tímpano! –se quejó Killua porque a pesar de los años, las viejas costumbres no se pierden.

Gon soltó una pequeña carcajada por lo bajo y pidió disculpas, Killua estaba seguro que también se rascó la nuca con vergüenza como solía hacerlo. Además notó que la voz de su amigo poseía un tono ligeramente más grueso que cuando eran niños, sin embargo aún tenía ese toque jovial y alegre que tanto le llamaba la atención al Zoldyck.

-Eto Killua, siento si interrumpo algo con esta llamada pero me parece la forma más correcta de hacerlo –siguió hablando Gon ahora con un tono más prudente- debo decirte personalmente algo muy importante así que nos vemos dentro de un día en la ciudad más cercana a Isla Ballena. Te esperaré en el parque central, confío en que te encontraré.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Gon colgó la llamada. Killua se quedó con la boca entreabierta pero sin nada que decir. Pensó que a pesar de los años Gon seguía siendo impulsivo y claramente tonto porque si el albino no se encontrara justamente en el país más cercano a Isla Ballena no había la posibilidad de que llegara en un día a donde el moreno lo citó.

Killua soltó un suspiro y ya abriendo la puerta, entró a la habitación que compartía con Alluka. Necesitaba avisarle a su hermana que se ausentaría unos cuantos días, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta que Gon no mencionó la cantidad de días que iba a permanecer con él, tal vez solo iba a ser un reencuentro de unos cuantos minutos para darle información acerca de una misión pero a Killua le gustaría que no fuese así porque quería pasar un buen rato junto al moreno.

Pensando en que se odiaba un poco por aceptar tan fácilmente a cualquier cosa que quisiera Gon, se tiró a la amplia cama mientras marcaba al nuevo celular escarabajo que compró a Alluka esta tarde para mantenerse comunicados. Su hermana contestó en unos segundos para su fortuna.

-Alluka, soy yo –empezó a hablar el albino.

-Hermanoo, acabamos de vernos hace una hora, estoy pasándola bien con la señorita Bisky así que no tienes de qué preocuparte –dijo alegre la menor en un tono tierno de reproche. Killua sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, a pesar de que seguía viéndola como su adorable hermana menor, Alluka estaba a mediados de la adolescencia por lo que necesitaba su espacio personal aunque eso no le agradara el todo a su hermano sobreprotector.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo tranquilo el albino- solo llamo porque necesito avisarte que saldré de la ciudad los días que vas a estar con Biscuit.

-¿Ehh, a dónde irás hermano? –preguntó Alluka con curiosidad.

-Gon me ha llamado, estaré con él unos días en la ciudad más cercana a Isla Ballena –respondió Killua aún sin creerse del todo que mañana vería en persona a su amigo después de cuatro largos años.

-Oh, está bien hermano ¡cuídate mucho! –respondió alegremente la menor- ah, y diviértete con Gon –agregó de forma pícara.

Killua notó el sentido en el que dijo la última oración y se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¡A-Alluka! –reprendió a su hermana mientras maldecía que los sentimientos por su mejor amigo se notaran tanto que hasta su hermana menor se enterara sin haberle mencionado algo sobre eso.

Alluka rio tiernamente y le dijo que lo quería mucho antes de colgar la llamada. Por su parte, Killua aventó el celular a un lado de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería admitirlo pero estaba emocionado y preocupado por reencontrarse con Gon. El albino se preguntaba qué diría su amigo de él pues hacía más de un año que Killua no le mandaba una foto dentro de alguna de sus cartas. A pesar de los años mantenía sus rasgos finos y gatunos en el rostro, pero había aumentado en estatura varios centímetros, supuso que la altura la heredó de su padre sin embargo no poseía la prominente musculatura de su progenitor. Más bien, sus músculos estaban diseñados para la velocidad como si se tratara de un atleta de distancias cortas con musculatura firme pero alargada. En cuanto a su cabello, en ese aspecto parecía que iba a seguir los pasos de su padre pues ahora el albino lo portaba un poco más largo que cuando viajaba con Gon. Asimismo, no era tan selectivo en cuestión de su ropa pues de no ser una situación especial vestía alguna playera de manga y cuello largo con tonalidad obscura y unos pantalones cómodos para pelear.

De pronto los pensamientos de Killua se dirigieron a su amigo y se preguntó si Gon tendría más musculatura que él. En las fotos que enviaba siempre traía puesta una chaqueta parecida a la que tenía de niño pero más grande y esta no dejaba a la vista gran parte de su cuerpo descubierto. Sabía que había una forma de responder su duda pero de solo imaginarse ver el cuerpo de Gon ahora más adulto y esculpido por los entrenamientos se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Tapó su rostro con una almohada maldiciendo por lo bajo por lo que acababa de imaginar. Pensó que lo más conveniente era dormir de una vez pues mañana zarparía desde temprano así que se adentró en las cobijas y trató de dormir lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin quererlo -o en el fondo tal vez sí- esa noche soñó con el día en el que Gon lo llevó a su lugar especial dentro del bosque de Isla Ballena donde observaron las estrellas por horas, solo haciéndose compañía ellos dos mientras compartían el momento que, para el albino, ha sido de los más felices en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic killugon, cualquier comentario es bienvenido <3


End file.
